So Beautiful
by Mischeif-Lovett
Summary: An intimate moment shared between Todd and Nellie turns into something more than intended or expected within a matter of moments. Deep, dark secrets about Lucy are revealed, the truth is told, and maybe Mrs. Lovett is more innocent than she leads on.
1. My Lucy

"So Beautiful"

My first fanfiction. And yeah, Im in class so this will be short. Haha. Read and review, por favor?

--

"We could have a life, us two" the words echoed through Todd's head many times as quickly as they could, over and over before Mrs. Lovett continued on with her words. "Maybe not like I dreamed, or not like you remember…But we could get by", she told him, he could read her like a book. Tired and desperate, safe yet unsure, longing but patient – he knew now that since he had been back, her patience had slowly began to deteriorate. She had thrown herself at him many times when they were alone together. Of course, it didn't bother him much…it wasn't like he really paid any attention to it. His attention and focus was all on the Judge but right now – now she had his attention.

His eyes fixated on something outside of the window, his lips were parted as he thought on that phrase for a moment. Could he really have a life with Mrs. Lovett? Could he really be happy? As he turned around to face her, his face grew more compassionate with his eyebrows lowering slowly and his lips turning into a gentle pout. He pitied Mrs. Lovett. He was aware of the loss of her husband, sure he may not have asked about him, but he knew. There was no one sitting around eating all the pie that Mrs. Lovett had in stock, so Todd knew that he was gone.

Mrs. Lovett was alone, desperate, and simply wanted a family – Todd knew that he couldn't be the family that she was looking for. However as she started up at him, into his eyes – he noticed the slight stitch of hope arisen in her very tired darkened eyes. And then, as if it were a dream, her eyes suddenly began to brighten into a bright shade of blue, her usually tassled blood red hair became a dream-like shade of 'yellow' and appeared to be curled underneath a bonnet on her head. It was Lucy…it was his Lucy. Todd's lips spread into a hopeless smile as his eyes showed a bit of warmth once again, which surprised Mrs. Lovett and caused her to smile too. Todd recognized Mrs. Lovett's smile as the smile that he had seen on Lucy the day that he was exiled. So young, so beautiful.

"My…Lucy", Todd whispered softly and immediantly pressed his lips against Mrs. Lovetts within seconds of speaking, not even giving Mrs. Lovett time to object to him caling her 'his Lucy'. Nellie's shot open as he kissed her with such passion, everything in her head made her want to push him away, but her heart objected. She would do anything for him – she would BE anything for him…Even 'his Lucy'. She would do that just for him.

Mrs. Lovett lifted her thin pale arms to reach around Todd's neck and she pulled him in slowly, holding onto him with such strength, you'd think that she had been waiting for this for many years. Which she has. She has been wanting and longing to hold Todd in her arms – when she first became smitten with him…He was not Sweeney Todd. Back then…he was 'Benjamin Barker', or 'Her Benny' was what she called him.

"_Benny!" Nellie called from down stairs in her 'pie shop', times were easy back then for Mrs. Lovett and the Barkers. Times were less stressful, and they were all so young and yet so complicated. During this time Nellie was married to a rather paunchy working man. Of course, all he did was ate but that usually gave Nellie the confidence she needed to continue creating her pies for the lovely home. The man Nellie called 'Benny' was actually 'Benjamin Barker', her landlord, very dear friend, and the man that she had a very secret fondness for. _

_He was married – married to, who Nellie thought, was just an awful woman. For some reason, this, 'Lucy Barker' has always had some sort of spite towards Nellie…something inside of Lucy caused her to just find ways to make Nellie miserable. Nellie didn't blame her, Nellie was in love with Lucy's husband. Lucy knew, Lucy could tell – a woman can read another woman so easily. But that's why Lucy always strived to keep Todd away from Nellie by taking him on little outings or strolling in the park with their dear little girl, Johanna._

"_Benny, dear, you'd bet'er get down 'ere before Albert eats ev'rthin'!" she laughed softly as she heard the loud footsteps of Benjamin rushing down the stairs. When he finally made it to the cooking area, there was already a pie sat on a plate with a tiny little cherry on top and a note that read, 'Benny Dearest' on it. Nellie liked to put cute little notes around the dishes to make things feel more personalized for everyone and a lot less awkward. She had one for everyone. One for Benny, of course read, 'Benny Dearest', one for Albert that read, 'My Husky Hubby', one for Johanna that read, 'Little one', and one beautifully stribbled for Lucy that simply read, 'Lucy'. Just like Lucy disliked Mrs. Lovett, Mrs. Lovett disliked her just as much. _

_Benjamin grabbed his own plate and held it up to his nose, the enriching aroma filled his nose and he smiled softly, looking over at Albert who was already holding his plate out for 4ths, he brought his kind brown eyes to the direction of Nellie and smiled an even brighter smile, "These smell heavenly", he complemented, and she smiled sweetly in his direction, "I made 'em just for you…" she WANTED to say, instead, she smiled, "Thanks…but where's Lucy? I made one just for 'er – she always seems to miss out", she commented curiously, looking around the area and then back at Benny who had his little mouth filled. Instead of swallowing what he had in his mouth, he spoke with his mouth-full, allowing some of the contents to spill out of his mouth and onto his shirt, "She said she was headed to Mrs. Mooneys"_

"_Mooney…" Mrs. Lovett hissed as she laughed at the mess that Benny made onto his shirt and face. She grabbed a napkin and shook her head slowly, marching over in his direction, "I swear…" she said, "That woman does things in spite of me", she told Benjamin as she wiped his face of crumbs and pieces of meat. Benjamin looked confused, obviously there's a side of Lucy that he has not seen yet from her – so naturally, he didn't believe a word that Mrs. Lovett said, "Oh you're just imagining things, Nellie…" he says with a laugh. Mrs. Lovett shook her head slowly, "She's actin', Benny, dear – if only you could see that" she said to him after she finished wiping him off. _

_She stood up and went back behind the counter, "Anyway's, you'd better ship off to work, you've got a long day today", she smiled up in Benny's direction as he smiled back and waved at her then ran out of the door. She watched him leave, sighing dreamily to herself, then looked at Albert, "You 'ad enough yet dear?", he looked back up at her, on his 11__th__ pie now and he went back to scarfing them down his throat. She placed her hand on her jaw and then her elbow rested on the counter, holding her head up as she shook her head, "Thought so…" she said, "I swear, Albert, you're gonna eat ya'self to death"_

This moment with Todd, it could've lasted forever, it felt like, her heart beated hard in her chest and her eyes watered, allowing tears to fall down her very pale cheeks. Finally, at the sound of the stairs being stepped on at an alarming speed, Todd pulled back quickly, snapping out of his imagination of Lucy and seeing Mrs. Lovett again. His brows wrinkled, and her own face turned into one of confusion before the both of them turned around to finally see Antony bursting through the door with news for the two of them – mostly Todd.

As Anthony spoke, Mrs. Lovett was in her own world, running her fingers gently against her lips. Sure he thought she was Lucy…did it really matter? Of course it did…Would he ever really love her, for her?

--

Yeah, that's the end. Im sorta in College right now – this very moment so I don't have much time to really think about what I'm writing. I've got to get to class, but let me know whether or not I should continue. I'm probably gonna continue anyways since I've gotten into this. Haha, Just let me know what you think? Critisizm, please?


	2. The Fire

**I don't know why I get so much muse while in school. Lol. So this will be short again. I'm going to learn to do this at home for once. Haha. Read and review please?**

**--**

After sending Tody out with a letter for Judge Turpin promising that Joanna would be at the shop waiting for him to come and get her, Todd felt accomplished, he was finally going to get what it was that he wanted – or was it what he wanted, really? His Lucy was right down stairs underneath him -- Well, not necessarily. He was fully aware that his mind was playing tricks on him, by now. He was going crazy, more like it – he can feel it. No matter how badly he wanted that image to be real, he would always know that behind that image is a lonely, tired, pathetically desperate red head that he had never dreamed of having some sort of emotion for – only now, he only wants to see her out of curiosity. Will his Lucy come back to him in the form of Mrs. Lovett? Is this some sort of sign? Was Lucy a ghost, now? Inside of Nellie's body only to get close to Todd?

His mind raced with such rediculous ideas, but when you're going crazy, what may sound rediculous to others could be the most brilliant thing ever thought up for him. He paced the floors slowly, his stone-like brown eyes gazed out into the slowly darkening miserable London town. What was it about London that caused such gloom and doom? Why does it have to be so dark, so depressing? Todd didn't remember such a dreadful place. He stopped, lifting his left arm and holding the shaving tool in that very hand and he rested his whole arm and pressed it against the glass, almost putting his weight onto the glass. Just staring out in disgust at the lonely town. Todd remembered a London from 15 years ago – a bright, colorful, and _beautiful_ London. He remembered easier times, easy money, lovely homes, and pleasant people. Most of all, he remembered Lucy and that Bundle of Joy that she carried for those long nine months.

"_Benjamin?" Lucy said in almost a huff, bending down but her hands only dropping to just above her knee. She couldn't grab for the bonnet she was going to wear that she had dropped merely seconds before. She was so big, at the time, she could tell that whatever the sex of the baby may be was going to be a big one. She was almost popping out of her morning gown and everyone noticed. She let out a long breath and lifted back up, placing her hands on her lower back as any pregnant woman would when she heard Benjamin's foot steps marching up the stairs as quickly as he could to the aid of her. He was like a puppy, in that way – Lucy could just imagine a little tail underneath his trousers, wagging with no shame and so excited just to lay his eyes on her. _

_He rushed to her side and bent down quickly, grabbing ahold of the white and lace-lined cloth and lifted up slowly with his eyes connected to hers. He saw an angel in front of him, not just Lucy. A beautiful, blue-eyed, yellow haired angel – not what Mrs. Lovett had often described to him. Never what she described, Lucy was his idea of perfection. He held the bonnet out to Lucy with a love sick smile, his brows risen, his teeth showing and his stance was stricken with pride. Like he was some sort of hero or something. Lucy took the bonnet from his hand and replaced it with a kiss. A pink heart-shaped imprint of her lips were on the pale-white skin of Todd's hand. He smiled down at it – it was little things like this that kept him coming back to her and loving her more and more. _

"_Almost time for you to be heading off, is it?" she asked in a tiny, sweet little voice as she brought her blue eyes to look at him again with a heavenly smile on her still, very pink lips. Benjamin almost lost track of the question that she asked him, he just stood there for a moment, just watching the way her lips moved. The way her lips curled at the end when ever there was a verbal question mark at the end of her sentences, the way her nose scrunches up when the sun shines in her eyes, the way her blue eyes seem to glitter and glissen, and the way her yellow hair makes note of its presence just by radiantly shining like the burning sun. You would think her hair was made of the contence of the sun – its slightly-pale-white, glowing exterior and pure yellow core. You would think she was sent from the sun, but she may as well have been, to Benjamin. She was his sun. "Ben—?", she almost called out to him again before he shook his head quickly and snapped out of his imaginations. Luckily he caught a hold of her question before it could be asked. _

"_Y-yes, work. It is about time I start leaving." He told her with a slow nod as he scratched the back of his head, almost embarassed. She gave a slight nodd, only lowering her eyes and head to the brown wooden panel floor as she neared him, rubbing softly at her stomach. She stopped in front of Benjamin, now at eye level of him, gazing into them with a soft smile. She lifted her hands to the back of his neck and she locked her fingers there gently, tilting her head slowly, "Do you know how much I love you?". Benny stood there, wrapping his arms around her waist slowly and clenching to her dress like she would just get blown away by the wind. _

_He looked into her eyes as she had suddenly become extremely flirtatious with him, running her fingers through his hair, smiling in his face, but not necessarily gazing into his eyes like he did her. There was something else she was looking at, of course, like the love sick fool Benjamin seemed to be, he didn't notice. He allowed his lips to spread into a healthy smile, leaning in and pressing his lips softly against hers and then he pulled away again, grinning back to her, "Probably not exactly as much as I love you, I'm sure". He smiled to her in a pleasant manner and then leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against her neck softly and she pulled him closer to her neck, laughing obnoxiously loud until her eyes settled at the door way. _

"_Mrs. Lovett", she said in a mock-surprised voice, blinking slowly as she took a step away from Benjamin. He turned around with risen brows and widened eyes at Mrs. Lovett who seemed to have a disraught look on her face. She held onto her tummy against the tight corset, her dough-like eyes fixated on Benny – almost bloodshot red, with tears seeming to form – not that Benny or Lucy could see it. With very limited wind in her lungs, and her breath shortening slowly as she felt herself ready to cry, she let out a quick breath and spoke out, "I'm terribly sorry", then she rushed back down the stairs and into the 'family room'. She sat down in the lounge chair by the fire place, just trying to breath, trying to keep from crying, and trying not to care but Lucy did that purposely. As soon as Nellie stepped near the door way, Lucy began talking about how much she loved Benny and she ran her fingers through his hair purposely but her eyes were never on Benny – they were stuck on Mrs. Lovett. This was on purpose just to hurt her. _

_Nellie heard fast, heavy, footsteps rushing down the stairs – it was her Benny coming down to confess his secret love for her and she knew it. Her ears perked up and her pale face lighed, brown eyes widening hopefully and her fingers went to her wedding band, ready to throw it off of her finger and to the floor. She would drop all life for him. He made it down the stairs and out of the door instead of what she hoped. He screamed a, "Goodbye, Nellie!" as the door came to a slam. _

He began pacing the foor again, there was nothing he didn't miss with Lucy and Nellie – he never understood what was so bad about Lucy from Nellie's point of view, no matter how many times he tried to. But there was just something's he didn't get to see.

_Now she allowed her tears to drop, staining her messy white dress and she inhaled slowly, holding onto her stomach again, still trying to breathe. She reached behind her and pulled a string on her corsette, letting it loosen around her rib-cage as a shadow blocked her light from the door way. Nellie's tears stained her cheeks, red surrounded her eye lids, and moisture blurred her vision – but she can clearly see who it was as her eyes scanned up the body. Swollen pale feet, clean white dress, round belly, perfect smirk, and dark evil eyes – it was Lucy. _

"_Albert left you with a bundle of your own, has he?" she asked spitefully, knowing damn well what was and what wasn't, "I'm heading down to Mrs. Mooney's for some real food. My baby and me cant exactly be bothered with the likes of what you sell". She told her, and Nellie stayed silent, tearing her vision from her and looking down at her dress again with tears falling effortlessly down her cheeks. Lucky chuckled softly, "Mrs. Lovett…you're pathetic and if you think my Benjamin would ever LOOK at you twice…you're wrong." Just then, heavy footsteps sounded, followed by a loud cry for food, both women knew that Albert was home. Lucy's attitude changed quickly after that, "There's your hubby! Well – I'm off! Ta-ta, dearie!" a fake smile on her lips as she waved to Albert and pushed on out of the door. _

Todd never knew about any of that - Lucy was perfect in his eyes. He paced more on the floor even as day turned to night and he waited to see Toby headed for the shops front door which will alert him that he has sent the letter to the Judge. Downstairs, Nellie laid across her lounge chair in front of the fire place – that's where she's sat for years, just to think. The fire warmed her bones, and the thought of Todd's lips against her own warmed her little black heart and gave her hope of actually achieving her 'little cozy home by the sea'. Only, not as Mrs. Lovett, to Todd…but as Mrs. Lucy Barker. She has come to terms that she didn't mind being called that name…just so long as it was only Todd calling her by it.

Nellie was a prisoner, she had also come to terms with that. Nellie was a prisoner to the love of Todd – it was something that she has ached for, for many years of knowing him. Something that has always been so close but never close enough, something that she was told plenty of times that she could not have but she was allowed a glympse of it every now and then – even if sometimes it was her own imagination. She opened her eyes slowly, turning her head towards the fire and just staring into it.

Oh how that fire burns with such radiance – a lot like her love for Todd. Only her love wont exstinguish when exploited by water, wind, or dust. She lifted her hand slowly, reaching out towards the fire – how it warmed her hands to the point to where she thought it would melt the skin off of her bones if she were to go any closer to it. The love she had for Todd – that's how it felt…and after the kiss they shared…she was sure her skin would melt right off her body and she would be bare – all for him. She would be vulnerable, she would be weak, and she would be so warm in the heart that she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

She heard footsteps, followed by a voice. Toby. She snatched her fingers back and turned her head in the direction of the voice tiredly – snapped out of her thoughts and dreams of love.


	3. Oh, Albert

**Yah, you guessed it – I'm in school again. Give me a break, I'm a student, Lol! I have an hour. This is going to be cutesy. **

'_He called me mom…'_ she couldn't help but to let that run through her mind as she loosened her grip on Toby, finally letting him go and standing to her feet. She even felt like a mother to him now that he called her that, only thing was, a mother would put her child before anything and anyone but for Mrs Lovett? She would never before Todd because Nellie loved him far too much to put anyone before him. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest because now she was placed in a huge predicament. Nellie had to either lock Toby away so he wouldn't be able to tell anyone what going on in the meat pie shop, let him free so he can tell what he pleased or let Todd have him. The thought of that burdened her more than she could bare but she knew what she had to do.

Turning her brown gaze onto the young boy, he looked so loving and so caringly up at her with curious oval eyes and pointy raised brows. She let him know that she was going to teach him how to make pies – just like he's always wanted to do. His ears seemed to perk up excitedly as they excited the 'family area' and through the dark and gloomy home towards the hallway there the basement door was located. "No time but the present", she told him as she pulled the doors open to the basement and she began to walk slowly down the stairs. Every time she walked down the stairs, she always seemed to get an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach, just like the day she found Albert – it was while going down the stairs that she had known that her dear Albert had passed on. She could remember that day, that very moment as if it were a bad nightmare.

_Silence fell through the meat pie shop when she allowed Albert to proceed into the basement for a pie that she had, by accident, didn't have waiting for him in the dining area. Benjamin was upstairs, taking his work home for tonight, having to make more money now to try and support the new baby girl that Lucy had recently given birth to. Lucy was at the hospital, having insisted that Benjamin should go home and get some rest. He did what she said only because she told him to and because he needed to make some money for their little family anyway. Nellie wanted so badly to go up stairs with her Benny to take advantage of the fact that Lucy was finally not there with him, not crowding his space and not being in the way of the love that she would hold for Benny. _

_Unfortunately for her, Benjamin was busy with a few clients, she better not bother him. She drummed her fingers on the counter as her bored eyes reached outside to look at the busy London town. She allowed her eyes to follow a few people heading into Mrs. Mooney's shop, however, Mrs. Mooney happened to be on the outside of the shop, searching the ground for something. Mrs. Lovett didn't notice right away but she raised her hand to wave at Mrs. Mooney before noticing her snatch up a cat with clenched fingers and then rush back into the shop. Mrs. Lovett made a disgusting look over in that direction and turned her eyes away quickly to look forward again. She thought for a moment, turning her eyes once more to the open basement doors – Albert has been down there a very long time. _

"_Albert?" she said in almost a sing-song voice, as if she were calling 'Sew-Wee!' out to her pudgy husband. There was no answer – only silence. Nellie removed herself from behind the counter and walked slowly into the hall way, almost awkwardly since her corset forced her to stand straight and walk a certain way. She blinked and wrinkled her brows slowly as she touched the door gently, looking down the stairs, she can only see the orange color of the fire that reflected on the concrete floor. It gave off a sense of silence, despite the sound of the fire crackling from the cooking meat pies that were in the oven. She breathed slowly, this moment scared her – just the fact that he was so silent scared her. But what could she do but call again? "Albert?" she called out to him and lowered her brows slowly at the sound of silence that sung in her ears. Finally, she took a step down the stairs; her tiny feet barely made a sound as she began her descending walk down the dark stair case. _

_There was a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach as she ran her finger nails slowly along the brick walls of the basement. Her breath shortened and her lungs tightened, giving her a tiny frightful expression and feeling as she finally reached the bottom stair. She entered the basement, immediately looking forward – nothing but the fire place. "Albert…?" she called in a silent voice, finally lending her eyes to the darkened area near the shelves that held the meat pies to cool down. There was her Albert, lying face down in a pile of pie and crumbs. Mrs. Lovett stood there a moment, placing her hand back onto the comfort of her tummy, just above her corset and she took in a breath. From where she stood, even in the orange light of the fire, Nellie could see how pale he was; Almost blue. It was obvious that her dear Albert had, indeed, eaten himself to death. Grabbing her dress and pulling it above her feet just so she didn't trip on it, she ran in the direction of her husband and she turned him over to look at his face and she buried her face against his chest, finally letting out a cry. _

"_Albert – NO!" she yelled out loudly, more of a scream than anything as she held on tightly to his jacket with her 'claws' and she rocked back and forward in tears, her head facing more towards the ceiling. Sure, Nellie didn't love him as much as she loved Benjamin but she loved him none the less. He was the only person in the world that will ever love her the way she'd want to be loved and treat her the way she'd want to be treated. He was the only person in the world that she had and that she could keep to himself. She would be ever so lonely without him, but he was gone and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. _

_Having heard Mrs. Lovett scream, Benjamin was startled so he jumped slighting, causing him to knick the man's chin slightly. The man yelled, "Ow! The 'ells wrong wit' ya?!" he snatched the cloth from around his neck and wiped his face of the cream and he threw the cloth to the floor. He left the place without pay; he didn't feel he needed to pay to get cut. Benjamin sighed softly, rolling his eyes and placing his hand onto his forehead, rubbing his temple with his thumb and the front of his forehead with the rest of his fingers. After seconds of standing there, he finally walked down the stairs to where he heard the sounds, undoubtedly the basement and when he got there he noticed Mrs. Lovett mourning over the loss of her husband. "Oh god…" he stuttered out and immediately rushed to her side and attempted to lift her from his body._

_Mrs. Lovett rose with ease and willingness and placed her clenched fists onto his chest as well as soaking her tears into his shirt. She sobbed softly, "I-I killed him…I killed Albert", she explained and Benjamin looked over at him, almost confused – for a second there, thinking that she had actually physically killed him herself. But then he noticed the crumbs from the crusting of her pies and he shook his head. "Nellie…you didn't kill 'em…don't think like that", he told her, grabbing a hold of her hand and leading her out of the basement. He figured he'd take care of the body whenever he can get her to sleep. He brought her to the dining area and used his index finger and middle finger to lift her head to his eye view. He shook his head slowly, "I know you loved Albert…" he started off, staring into her pink, teary eyes and he used his fingers to wipe her tears away slowly, "…he'll always be with you – even if you think he's gone, he'll be right by your side, Nellie, I promise" he told her. He was never good with advice, but Nellie smiled anyway, only a small smile. It was as big as she could muster up._

_Staring into his eyes, she couldn't help but to get lost in them, her heart stopped and though her vulnerability, she felt herself lifting onto her toes and pressing her lips gently against his. There was no reaction to that, however. Benjamin stood there, frozen, eyes wide and lips still. He didn't push her away though; he was just in shock for right now. She pulled away when she noticed there was no reaction from him, but she noticed the surprise and astonishment on his features. She lowered her eyes slowly and took a step back, holding her stomach still. "Mrs. Lovett…" Benjamin uttered out. "No need to say a word", she told him, "I shouldn't 'ave done that – I should know bet'er" she told him, turning her back on him and allowing herself to cry softly to herself. He walked closer to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding onto her. "You know I love you, right, Mrs, Lovett?", Nellie paused, letting out a sigh and shutting her eyes slowly. She knew what 'love' he meant – the friendly kind and that's all she'd ever be to him, she figured. "I know, Benny…" she said, and then spoke an even softer, "I know."_

_Little did they both of them know, a local Judge stood peering into the meat pie shop at the two - he had news for the woman of his dreams. She wouldn't be pleased – but that was what he wanted. _

Mrs. Lovett had completely zoned out while being down there in that basement with Toby, she was almost robotic as she taught him how he was supposed to handle the grinder. She finally turned her back and began to head for the door. She stopped when he requested of her a pie, she was finally paying attention now, she turned her head slowly and gave him a guilty smile, "As much as you like…" and with that, she stepped out of the basement and shut the door behind her, locking him inside.


	4. What more could I want?

**Yes, again, I'm in school. And when you read this chapter, I'm sure you're going to think it's totally and completely out of sequence and that the story has changed a bit. But…just, you know, bear with me for the sake of the story? This is basically how I wanted it to go and how I think certain things were.**

--

"**Toby?"** Nellie's voice spoke softly yet sneakily into the dark sewer, Todd followed closely behind with the razor behind his back unbeknownst to Nellie. **"Where areeee ya' love?"** she asked, but finally stopped, remembering that Toby seemed almost frightened of Todd. She turned around to look at Todd and he had a look on his face as if asking why she had stopped. **"Maybe ye' should go up stairs, love – I don't be needin' you down here. He may 'ave snuck out. Keep a lookout up stairs, love?" **Mrs. Lovett explained the best she could've without throwing her dear 'Mr. T' off. He still stood there a moment, a confused look on his face but he didn't argue knowing that she might've been right, he turned his back on her and headed back in the other direction and up the stairs. When she was finally aware that he was gone, Mrs. Lovett looked around again, **"Toby…?" **It smelled of death in this sewer, and Mrs. Lovett had spent so much time down here, she should know exactly what _that _smelled like. When she realized that he wasn't down here, she finally climbed out of the sewer, almost disgusted that she had to sink to such lows for this boy that she thought of as her son.

Looking around, bones and disregarded flesh lying across the floor. She shook her head, **"Probably frightened the poor boy to death…" **she made three 'tsk' sounds with her mouth as she noticed a pie lying across the floor, it was bitten into, and right near it laid a toe. She knew she should've cleaned that up ages ago. She walked near the meat burner to pick up some of the rotting corpse laying there and there, lying behind the burner, was little Tobias Ragg. Her eyes fixated on him and she tilted her head slowly realizing that he must have passed out at the sight of what he had been eating. Within seconds of recognizing him, a body came crashing down from above her – only a few feet away was the Beadle, head split open and all. Mrs. Lovett had to get Toby out of here before he woke up. She scooped him up off of the grimy moist floor and took him upstairs and outside in front of the stairs leading to Todd's barbers area. She laid him across the stairs, and Todd noticed as he had just made it to the stair case after searching for Toby. When he saw him, Todd opened his razor quickly, **"Give 'em to me" **Todd suggested and Nellie wrapped her arms tighter around him, **"GIVE 'EM TO ME!" **Todd shouted, blood-soaked and in NO mood for Nellie's stubbornness.

"**Ugh…what's going on…?" **Toby groaned, lifting from the stairs and pushing his way out of Mrs. Lovett's grip. He had genuinely forgotten all that has just happened. Being as quick-witted as she was, Mrs. Lovett perked up, speaking as fast as she could as not to be interrupted by Todd, **"Look at 'em – the poor boy doesn't even know where he is let alone **_**what's going on**_**, Todd, leave 'em be" **she spoke sternly, whispering about the part of him not knowing 'what's going on'. **"He fell, got a pret'y nasty bump on the head – He'll do us no harm, Todd. Leave 'em"**, she wanted to be sure her 'son' was safe – she told him 'nothing's going to harm you – not while I'm around' and she meant it. Todd never listens, especially to her, he never listens. What made him hold his position for so long was staring at her and Toby – only seeing Lucy and Joanna. Nellie clutching on to the boy so close, just as Lucy had done before he was taken away. But the shade of the night crowded Mrs. Lovett's face and he knew that she was not his Lucy, it was Nellie. He was going to slit Toby's throat. He raised his arm slowly but stopped short when both of their ears perked up. Mostly Todd's ear because he recognized this…it was a nickname for the 'Beatle'. Lucy had always joked about with the 'Beatle' being very good friends with him. A 'friend and neighbor' the Beatle always called her.

"**Beatle-deedle-deedle-deedle-deedle-dumpling, Beatle-deedle-deedle-deedle-deedle-dumpling, Beatle-dumpling, Beatle-deedle-deedle--"**, the beggar woman was interrupted when Todd and Mrs. Lovett burst in having sat Toby to rest near the fire. Mrs. Lovett immediately recognized the woman as Todd shouted loudly at her, asking who she was and what she was doing there. **"Evil it is sir. The stink from down below! It's from 'er!" **The beggar woman shouted hysterically, pointing and shouting in Mrs. Lovett's direction. Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened, she knew exactly who this was. Wrinkling her brows, she shook her head as Todd's confused eyes looked to her. **"How do you know her…?"** Todd asked Mrs. Lovett calmly, but her eyes stayed glued to the beggar woman as she shrugged. The beggar woman took a moment to look at Todd as he slowly turned his cold eyes on her again. Her lips curled into a smile, **"Don't I know you, Mistah?"**, yet and still, he looked confused. **"Let me just…get 'er out of 'ere – she's crazy"**, Mrs. Lovett went to touch the beggar woman and she jumped, frightened almost but allowed Mrs. Lovett to guide her out of the door while screaming,

"**She is the devils wife! Beware of her, sir! She, with no pity in her heart!" **Once down the stairs, Mrs. Lovett gave her a push, sending her off of the property. The beggar woman stopped just on the streets, standing and staring – but there was a sick, twisted smirk on her lips. Mrs. Lovett would recognize it _anywhere_. **"It's you."** She said softly as she noticed Judge Turpin run up the stairs, right by the two of them and into barber shop. None of them paid it no mind, right now, they stared; Mrs. Lovett with an amazed face, and the beggar woman with the same familiar smirk. Finally, the beggar woman turned the other cheek, speaking loudly, **"Alms, Alms for a **_**desperate **_**woman…ha-ha", **the laugh at the end as the beggar woman walked off was so dark, mysterious, yet oh so sneaky. Mrs. Lovett shook her head slowly, wrinkling her brows slowly.

"**BENJAMIN BARKER!" **was screamed up stairs and Mrs. Lovett shut her eyes tightly, knowing what had just happened. She grabbed a hold of the front of her dress and ran for the basement, running down there and making it just in time for Judge Turpin to fall to his supposed death. She watched him, stared at him, analyzed him and took a step closer and he laid there. Finally he groaned, lifting his hand to the side of his neck and his free hand reached out to her, grabbing a hold of her dress. She tried to pull back and screamed in the shock of it all, **"DIE, DIE EVER DIE!",** it was the blood curdling scream that caught Todd's attention and he ran down the stairs as quickly as he could. The sound of his feet was of the same sounds as many years before. **"What is it, Nellie?"** he says almost in a panic – he was worried about her. **"He was clutching onto ma'dress, he's finished now"** she explained in a haste, still frightened to death of both Turpin's surprise and the fact that Lucy was still waltzing around London – alive…and still as mysterious as always. **"I'll take care of it – Open the door"**

Mrs. Lovett didn't hesitate to let him go, she let out a breath, placing her hands onto her lower back and she watched as Todd took and threw Judge Turpin into the fire. Whole. Todd stood there, watching the body burn ever so slowly and he felt his chest grow tight, and he breathed slowly, feeling tears building behind his eyes. He thought that this would help; he thought this would at least make him feel better. But it didn't; murdering two men that shared direct guilt of ruining an innocent man's life did absolutely nothing for Todd but made him feel worse – by doing this, all he did was continue the vicious circle of karma. Mrs. Lovett can hear his breathing hitch and he began to cry, she felt terrible for him. She neared him slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist and to her surprise, his hand rested on top of hers, rubbing onto it softly before turning around in her arms, looking down at her.

"**Nellie…"** he whispered, fully aware that it was her – fully aware that it was she that stood before him and not his Lucy. He had realized that Lucy had died, and she was not coming back – ever. Nellie couldn't say a word; all she could do was stare up at him in amazement. His eyes looked do warm, yet so sad – his pale cheeks soaked with salty tears and his brown eyes crowded with red from all of the crying that he had been doing. **"Nellie…"** he spoke again, **"I'm here, Todd, I'm here"** She assured him as she felt his arms clutched tighter onto her as the black smoke built up in the basement. Todd stared into her eyes and finally leaned down, pressing his lips against hers passionately. It wasn't forced, and it wasn't influenced by Lucy, she could feel it, she kissed him back just as deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close. She was in love with him, and she would be his if he'd have her. He pulled back slowly, looking at her still, **"Check on Toby…I'll clean this up"**, he told her and then nodded, giving a shaky forced smile.

Nellie nodded and lifted to her toes and kissed his lips once more, quicker this time. **"Love ye', T.", **she smiled and turned her back on him to walk up stairs. She didn't expect him to say it back, but a smile defiantly sufficed and when he did smile, she was able to turn her back and walk up the stairs happily. She went into the 'family' area and sat next to Toby on the seat by the fire. She held a bag full of cold water and she pressed it against his forehead and he slowly came to. **"You're finally awake, sweet-pea"** she commented and smiled softly. He turned around slightly to connect his groggy sight with her eyes and he smiled at her, **"Mom.."** and Mrs. Lovett smiled down at him. She was finally getting the life she wanted, she was a mother, somewhat of a wife, and she had a respectable business. What more could she want out of life?


	5. Anything for you

"_I saw, Lucy. I saw it with my own two eyes!" Judge Turpin explained to her in such haste and excitement covered by mock-astonishment and sadness. Lucy sat at Judge Turpin's desk, her arms crossed over her chest, Johanna asleep in a baby cradle only a yard away. Lucy's brows were wrinkled and her mouth pouted and pink – she was on the brink of crying, but she didn't believe any word that Judge Turpin said to her. She never could, for months she couldn't believe what he said. Even through those big, bright, eyes of his, dark yet thick hair and that clean shaven face of his – there was no innocence there ever since the very first and last time he had lied to her. _

_There were times when Judge Turpin would lie though the skin of his teeth in order to spend another night with Lucy. Yes; __**another**__ night with Lucy. There was some time ago, before Lucy was born and shortly after the marriage of Ben and Lucy – Judge Turpin had his shot with her. Ben had to work late, Lucy was home with Mrs. Lovett and her husband – Lucy couldn't stand watching the two. So in love, they seemed but at the time, something about Mrs. Lovett and her husband Benjamin scared Lucy. Rubbing her blue eyes softly, she looked out of the window – and from there, she could see the top of Judge Turpin's house. She had been there many nights before, simply drinking with Turpin, joking with Turpin, and just simply being a friend to him. Of course, he had always wanted more from Lucy, but she never thought of him in that sort of way. Even while drunk, she had never thought of him in such away. _

_He was a playboy, she imagined. He always spoke of the many, many girls he had lain with and the many girls that would love to be in the position of Lucy, but Lucy never saw it that way. Never for a second did she think of Judge Turpin in that manner…except, for some reason, tonight. Her mind had settled on Turpin. The only man that she had ever lain with was Benjamin, but she knew there were more out there. She felt so inexperienced when matched up with other women – even Mrs. Lovett had her fair share of experience with men before she settled with Albert. What if there were some thing she were missing out on by marrying Benjamin so soon? She got dressed in her nicest gown, tied her yellow hair up in the nicest of curls and wore her make up so light that it made her as pale as night. She excused herself from the home followed by suspicious glances from Mrs. Lovett – but she paid it no mind as she slipped out into the night and in the direction of Judge Turpins home._

_As it turns out, she wasn't missing out on much. Given she had a good time with him, he showed her how a woman was supposed to be treated, he made her the finest of dinners, the most enjoyable desserts, told the most flattering stories and they shared a romantic night next to the fire place on a bear-fur rug but something about that night didn't sit right with her. Of course, that lured Turpin into wanting her more and more. She came back to the home, claiming that she went to Mrs. Mooney's pie shop down the road, of course, Mrs. Lovett knew differently when she noticed the flushed look on Lucy's face and the ever so popular hickey that settled on her neck. "Yeah, I bet", Nellie said softly in Lucy's direction which caused Lucy to snap her head back quickly, "Excuse me, Mrs. Lovett?", she asked and Nellie shook her head softly, "Nothing dearie. Get up stairs ta' bed, you've had a pret'y busy night, have you". There wasn't even a pause between her words as she headed towards the stair case. "Tell me about it—what?" Lucy almost began but finally caught on to what Nellie was trying to say. Nellie laughed at her stupidity and shook her head again. "Nothing, nothing – get ta' bed", Nellie assured her, waving her up to go up stairs and Lucy did, stomping her heeled shoes up the stairs quickly. _

_Ever since that night, Lucy had known what he was after, so whenever he said anything to her, she didn't know whether or not it was for sex, or if he were genuine. "I swear it on my love for you, Lucy. I saw what happened with Mrs. Lovett. And I'm one-hundred percent sure it was your Benjamin", he explained and finally she covered her blue eyes. Something that he didn't want to see her do – Turpin never wanted to see Lucy cry. He was so sure that he'd be a much, much better husband than Benjamin ever could be and he'd love Lucy more than he ever could. Unlike Benjamin, Turpin wouldn't just go and kiss on any lass that threw themselves at him – especially if he had a jewel like her. _

"_I'm so, so sorry Lucy" he says honestly as he nears her, placing his hands onto her shoulders and rubbing them softly. "I wish I could've told you better news", he continued, laying his head gently against her shoulder and letting out a sigh. She shook her head slowly, "God, I…I wish I never met him. I just want him gone…" she explained and Turpin paused, looking away from her and almost into a daze as he stared at the wall. He nodded slowly, "Your wish is my command, my love. Anything for you", he told her and Lucy didn't think much of it._

_Lucy got home, put the baby back to sleep, laid down in her bed, and fell asleep – surprise, surprise, guess who appears before her ass he opens her eyes to awaken from her sleep. Benjamin Barker. Automatically, she smiles softly before letting her lips fall when she remembers what she described to Turpin. She turned over onto her side and Benjamin allowed himself to slide onto the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's go out", he suggested and she turned over to look at his smiling face. She couldn't stay mad at him, "What about the baby?" she asked with a grin, "We take her" he told her and she giggled softly, lifting out of bed again and began to get ready to leave._

_It was a beautiful morning, the bright sun shined down on to the London town, giving a nice golden glow to everyone that stood underneath it, especially Lucy. She seemed so happy today, Benny noticed, which caused him to smile and play along with her in such a manner as he did. Picking up the little Dolly that Johanna had enjoyed playing with at the time, he shook it at her, smiling and making little noises that were more so called 'sound effects' and the baby looked so interested and happy. He turned his eyes to look at Lucy's and she smiled a big smile, followed by Benjamin's own smile in return. He loved her so…_

_Just like a buzz kill would, Turpin stood from behind a building wall, keeping an eye on both Lucy and Benjamin and he watched them so carefully. When Turpin finally gave word for the Beatle to do his 'job', Benjamin was immediately clubbed then taken away not even for a trial. Straight to the boat. Lucy watched in a frightened manner as her husband was taken away and she remembered the look in Turpin's eyes when he told her that he'd take care of it for her. HE did it. She aimed straight for judge Turpin's home and opened the door, "Why would you do that? I can't BELIEVE you sent my husband away!" Lucy shouted angrily, stopping into the room and knowing that he was there. "You SAID that you didn't want to see him again, Lucy, I thought—"_

_She cut him off, "Well you thought WRONG!". For months on after that, Lucy kept herself in the room upstairs, pacing back and forward and waiting for her husband to come back to her. Often she'd peak out of the window and notice Judge turpin standing out there with Beatle with a bouquet of flowers. She was flattered but she hated Judge Turpin, right now, more than she could possibly muster._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**There ya go, my version of how it 'all' happened. Sort, but it's just a flashback. Lol.**_


End file.
